


Ты будешь со мной встречаться?

by Leka_Koks, WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: Тео тихо засмеялся, по-прежнему смотря куда угодно, но не на Бориса, а когда успокоился, то начал говорить, пытаясь вложить в свой голос весь яд и сарказм в мире:— Даже не знаю, что и делать. В первый раз мелкий пацан шантажирует меня, чтобы выебать. Каждую минуту об этом думаю.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	Ты будешь со мной встречаться?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ruzhenzov
> 
> Вдохновение принес наш чатик по щеглу :'з

— А это что? — Тео наблюдал, как Борис вёл тонкими мальчишескими пальцами с обкусанными ногтями по краю старого зеркала.

— Голландское зеркало в виде иллюминатора. Клиент принёс нам его, когда нашёл в своём подвале. Видишь, тут много сколов. Боюсь представить, сколько оно валялось без надобности.

Тео нежно проследил линию сбитой рамы, а Борис неотрывно наблюдал за этим движением так завороженно, что казалось даже не дышал.

Он был всего лишь на голову ниже Тео — такой бешеный скачок роста случился у него за последние полгода, что он приезжал в антикварный магазин Хобарт энд Блэквелл вместе со своим дядей Гришей. Сколько Тео себя помнил, Гриша всегда работал у них грузчиком, а потом неожиданно на него свалился несовершеннолетний племянник — Борис, у которого умер отец, и Гриша любезно согласился принять на себя обязанности опекуна. Тео прекрасно понимал, что тот это сделал только из-за социальных выплат, а не из желания помочь бедному родственнику. А потом он начал таскать Бориса с собой на работу.

Вначале Борис настороженно относился ко всем незнакомцам, смотрел подозрительно, с каким-то испугом, словно мелкий волчонок, отбившийся от стаи и столкнувшийся с опасностью один на один. Но Тео видел, что тому всё интересно, что он жадно разглядывал антиквариат и слушал их разговоры с Гришей по поводу отгрузки некоторых вещей на склад, хотя и делал вид, что ему плевать.

Слишком сильно Борис напоминал Тео себя в этом возрасте, и именно поэтому Тео начал вовлекать его в разговоры. Понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы Борис сам начал влетать в магазин вперёд Гриши и бежать к Тео со всех ног, чтобы поделиться тем, что у него произошло в школе и как его бесил, например, урок по политическому устройству Америки. Тео всегда снисходительно улыбался, слушая, как Борис жаловался, что совершенно не понимает разницы между конституционно закреплёнными правами и подразумеваемыми полномочиями Конгресса. В такие моменты даже деловой партнёр и опекун Тео, Хоби, выбирался из своей мастерской и со смехом слушал нытьё Бориса.

Только вот слишком поздно Тео понял, что позволил Борису подобраться к себе очень близко.

Тео с ужасом почувствовал, как Борис подул ему в щеку.

— Прекрати, — он даже не повернулся, усиленно разглядывая светлый скол на зеркале и не понимая, как жизнь могла повернуть в эту сторону. Почему от такого простого движения он задрожал так, как будто несколько лет не занимался сексом?

— Ты подумал о моем предложении? — нахально спросил Борис шёпотом, чтобы ни Гриша, ни остальные грузчики, таскавшие новые товары в магазин, не смогли их услышать.

Тео тихо засмеялся, по-прежнему смотря куда угодно, но не на Бориса, а когда успокоился, то начал говорить, пытаясь вложить в свой голос весь яд и сарказм в мире:

— Даже не знаю, что и делать. В первый раз мелкий пацан шантажирует меня, чтобы выебать. Каждую минуту об этом думаю.

— Скажи спасибо, что я не какой-нибудь старый пердун, это было бы хуже, — громко заржал Борис.

— Заткнись.

Тео закатил глаза и прижал два пальца к виску в бесплодной надежде унять сверлящую боль. Просто хотелось, чтобы это происходило не с ним. Он не хотел возбуждаться от того, что его так бесстыдно домогался школьник.

Тут он почувствовал, как Борис нагло обхватил его руками за талию и попытался притиснуть к себе. Тео вовремя успел вытянуть руку, упереть её в лицо Бориса и оттолкнуть.

— Спятил что ли? — он боязливо оглянулся, но грузчиков вокруг не было, в магазине они остались одни, но это не отменяло того, что из мастерской в любую секунду мог вылезти Хоби. — Прекрати сейчас же. Я не давал разрешения себя трогать.

— Почему ты такой злой? — Борис надулся, и Тео честно старался не смотреть на его мальчишеские, обветренные губы. — Ты не забыл, что я могу все рассказать мистеру Хоби… Что будет с ним, когда он узнает?

Тео даже немного приоткрыл рот от такой наглости и во все глаза смотрел на Бориса, который невинно потупился, словно скорбел по состоянию Хоби.

Настоящий демон.

— Ты не скажешь ему, — срывающимся голосом прошептал Тео, чувствуя, как взмокла спина от волнения.

— Не скажу, если ты согласишься на моё предложение, — Борис подошёл к нему слишком близко для приличного расстояния и чуть ли не шептал прямо в губы, обдавая тёплым дыханием.

— Ты мелкий… — Тео не успел закончить, потому что услышал неторопливые шаги Хоби, который грузно поднимался по лестнице.

Он отпрыгнул от Бориса чуть ли ни на полметра, спрятавшись за прилавком магазина, схватил свой телефон, изобразив увлечённость, словно тот был его щитом. Хоби поднялся и, увидев Бориса, по-доброму улыбнулся. Он так часто у них бывал, что Хоби, видимо, стал испытывать к нему такие же чувства, как к Тео, когда тот появился на пороге Хобарт энд Блеквел.

— Рад тебя видеть, Борис.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Хоби!

Борис — сама невинность — радостно ответил на приветствие, улыбался так по-детски широко, словно до этого не он шантажировал Тео, чтобы тот позволил себя трахнуть. Невероятно.

Из мыслей Тео вырвало прикосновение к своей заднице, которую слегка сжала ладонь, и прижавшееся к боку горячее тело. Борис как-то незаметно оказался рядом с ним, положил голову ему на плечо.

Это лёгкое движение заставило возбуждение подняться до максимального уровня. Тео весь сжался, стараясь удержать себя в рамках приличия. Он не был уверен, что ещё немного и не начнёт умолять Бориса заняться с ним сексом.

— Что ты там делаешь? — спросил Борис, заглядывая ему в телефон. — Ты обещал помочь мне с математикой, помнишь?

Тео быстро бросил испуганный взгляд на Хоби, но все непотребные действия Бориса прикрывал прилавок.

— Вы так хорошо ладите, — усмехнулся Хоби, внимательно проходя взглядом по товару в магазине и даже не смотря на них. — Словно братья.

— Ещё как! Тео мой старший братик, — громко заржал Борис и бесстыдно опустил ладонь ниже, засунув её между ног, отчего Тео чуть не прикусил себе язык.

Нельзя было двигаться. Если Тео хоть как-то выдал бы, что между ним и Борисом происходило что-то странное, Хоби мог все заметить. А Борис тем временем нежно потёр лоб о его плечо, как маленький щенок, и Тео сдавленно заскулил, потому что все это было ужасно. Он словно находился в плохом порно.

— Хватит, — тихо прошипел Тео так, чтобы только Борис его услышал.

Хотелось уже, чтобы его потрогали нормально, по-настоящему, а не дразнили едва уловимыми поглаживаниями. Но Тео за такие желания мысленно дал себе по голове: нельзя!

— Я тебе напишу позже, — ответил Борис, и, когда Хоби повернулся к ним спиной, прижался к щеке Тео мокрым поцелуем так неспешно, словно тот был его собственностью.

Тео хмуро проследил, как Борис, весело насвистывая, ушёл из магазина, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от радости. И только когда он остался один, то схватился руками за край прилавка, злобно его сжимая и наконец давая волю эмоциям. Хотелось что-нибудь бросить в стену, проломить её, но Хоби мог услышать и что-то заподозрить. А Тео нельзя позволить себе ещё одну глупость, вроде той, из-за которой он оказался в этой ситуации.

В прошлый раз он чувствовал себя так плохо, что еле на ногах стоял. Долгий и нудный аукцион Кристис, потом выматывающий обед у Барбуров, и этот старый педик — Люциус Рив — решил начать шантажировать Тео, чтобы тот отдал ему картину. Поэтому нельзя было винить Тео в том, что он прямо в магазине раскатал дорожку кокса членской карточкой Кристис, а потом наклонился и шумно втянул в себя белый порошок через двадцатидолларовую купюру. Но только подняв голову, он с ужасом увидел Бориса, стоявшего на пороге лестницы из мастерской. Тео так обомлел, что даже облегчения от дозы не почувствовал. Он нервно провёл дрожащими пальцами по краю носа, в надежде стереть остатки кокса. Интересно, был шанс, что Борис ничего не заметил?

— Это… Наркота?

Но Борис, конечно же, заметил.

Он уверенно подошёл к Тео и наклонился, внимательно рассматривая его своими огромными чёрными глазами.

— Что тебе нужно? — Тео глядел на него в упор, стараясь не паниковать.

Только тогда он ещё не знал, что попал в западню.

— А мистер Хоби знает?

— Нет. И не должен. Ещё раз, что тебе нужно за молчание?

Яркая и зловещая улыбка Бориса заставила Тео нервно задрожать. Он даже подумать не мог, что захочет потребовать Борис. Денег? Делиться наркотой или выпивкой, чтобы показать сверстникам, какой он крутой?

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть.

Тео показалось, что он ослышался, он даже потряс головой в надежде привести свои мысли в порядок. Может, Джером дал ему какую-то стрёмную дурь?

— Прости, что ты сказал?

Борис вытянул худую руку вперёд и провёл указательным пальцем Тео по щеке.

— Я сказал, что хочу тебя трахнуть. Я говорил, что люблю тебя, Тео. Я уже очень давно об этом думаю.

Нет, серьёзно? Тео пялился на Бориса во все глаза и не понимал, как этот мелкий засранец набрался смелости выдать такое.

И вот так Тео оказался в этой отвратной ситуации.

На самом деле одноразовый перепих для Тео не был чем-то ужасным, но вот одноразовый перепих с Борисом из-за шантажа — совсем другое дело. Хотя к Борису Тео испытывал некоторые нежные чувства, — как к младшему брату, — поэтому весь его шантаж не вызывал той злости, которой мог бы.

Только вот он нечасто рассматривал Бориса как потенциального партнёра в сексе. Все такие мысли он давил в своём мозгу ещё в зародыше. Тео знал о его чувствах, потому что Борис признался ему несколько месяцев назад. Тео не отверг его, но и не сказал ему «да», просто ответил, что нужно дождаться совершеннолетия. Он надеялся, что Борис, пока ждёт, сможет найти себе девушку или парня, главное, своего возраста, а о Тео забудет.

Тогда Тео подумал, что Борис все понял и принял, потому что больше не пытался упоминать о своих чувствах. Но похоже ничего Борис не понял.

Конечно же после его признания в голову Тео начали ещё усерднее закрадываться развратные мысли, потому что как бы там ни было, но Борис был очень красивый. Да, он был ещё нескладным, угловатым подростком, но явно обещал вырасти в очень привлекательного взрослого.

Только Тео активно запрещал себе думать о чем-то подобном. В основном получалось у него плохо, но он старался изо всех сил!

«Встретимся завтра?»

Тео разозлился, когда прочитал сообщение от Бориса. Он был наглый и нахальный, и как можно выкинуть его из головы, если он постоянно напоминает о себе?

«У меня работа. Ты разве не учишься?»

«После твоей работы. Школа закончится к тому моменту. Поможешь мне с математикой :з»

Первым порывом стало бросить телефон в стену, но Тео глубоко вздохнул и успокоился, решив, что не готов сейчас на такие лишние траты. Он прекрасно понимал, что особого выбора у него не было, потому что он точно не мог допустить, чтобы Хоби узнал о его проблемах с наркотиками. Старик не переживёт этого.

«Да, встретимся вечером у меня. Хоби уйдёт на свидание с миссис Дефрез».

«Я знаю <3»

Тео сможет это пережить.

До назначенного времени он дико нервничал. Да, Тео старался не рассматривать Бориса как сексуальный объект, но после того раза в магазине эти мысли сами по себе, словно маленькие свёрла, пробирались в его мозг, а Тео испугано их отгонял. И сейчас он ни о чем другом и думать не мог. Он вспомнил, как Борис трогал его за задницу, и член вставал как по команде. Тео ненавидел себя, потому что это же Борис, наглый, надоедливый мальчишка, который донимал Тео, но попробуй объяснить это не только своему члену, но и мозгу.

В тот самый день в голове Тео было мутно. Все валилось из рук. Даже Хоби заметил, что Тео вёл себя как-то странно, и предложил закрыть магазин пораньше.

— Ты точно не хочешь сходить со мной и миссис Дефрез в ресторан? — заботливо спросил Хоби, обеспокоенно рассматривая бледного Тео.

— Нет, я лучше правда закроюсь пораньше и отдохну.

Не говорить же Хоби, что у него на вечер запланирован секс с подростком. Это его убьёт даже сильнее, чем правда, что Тео наркоман.

Борис явился через десять минут после ухода Хоби, словно караулил где-то недалеко. Тео уже не мог находиться на месте от волнения, и когда раздался звонок, его чуть не вырвало от ужаса.

Он поспешил открыть дверь, надеясь, что никто не заметит, как Борис пришёл к нему так поздно.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Борис, как только Тео впустил его внутрь. — Хорошо выглядишь.

Тео сжал кулаки, потому что Борис жадно осмотрел его с ног до головы, и этот взгляд заставил уши гореть.

Он проследил, как Борис беспечно качнулся с пятки на носок, держа руки в карманах и нахально улыбаясь. Тео не мог понять, действительно ли вся эта ситуация нисколько не нервировала Бориса?

— Привет.

Тео смотрел на него в упор, медля и давая себе немного времени перед тем, как ступить в пустоту, а затем развернулся и молча направился к себе в комнату, прекрасно зная, что Борис последует за ним.

Перед самой дверью Тео замер и задержал дыхание, словно собирался погрузиться на самое дно, и, быстро выдохнув, зашёл внутрь.

Борис тут же прижался к его спине, с любопытством провёл ладонями по бокам, пробираясь под свитер и поглаживая голую кожу живота. Тео подавил в себе желание схватить Бориса за руки и оттолкнуть, зная, что тогда похерит не только свою жизнь, но и причинит много боли Хоби.

— Мы же договорились, что ты не расскажешь Хоби что видел? — решил сразу уточнить Тео.

— Я не сдам тебя, — легко ответил Борис, бесстыдно кусая его за шею.

Тео извернулся в объятиях и строго посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Я серьёзно, Борис. Никто не должен узнать об этом.

— Не буду я говорить! — ощетинился тот, обхватив его руками за талию, и снова принялся тепло и влажно возить открытым ртом по шее.

От этих неумелых движений Тео стал немного возбуждаться. С ним, вероятно, что-то не так — ненормально получать удовольствие от того, что собираешься заняться сексом с подростком, но черт, как же сильно будоражили эти движения.

К черту! Ненавистью к себе он займётся после.

В следующее мгновение он сам подтянул лицо Бориса к себе и поцеловал. У Тео совсем поехала крыша от того, как Борис неумело двигал языком, грубо кусал его губы, а руками нагло мял задницу.

— У тебя охуенный рот, — успел горячо ляпнуть Борис между поцелуями, и Тео чуть не ударил его за такую пошлость.

Тео обхватил его руками за голову, повернул так, чтобы было удобнее, и сам полез языком в мальчишеский рот, показывая, как нужно. Борис жадно отвечал, повторял за ним и всё время хватал за ягодицы, сжимая ладонями, и тёрся своим вставшим членом между ног Тео.

Такая голодная открытость ужасно заводила. Ему стало жарко, от Бориса пахло мятной жвачкой и ванильной колой, и Тео так возбудился, что потянулся к свой ширинке, слепо пытаясь расстегнуть штаны трясущимися от нетерпения руками.

— Ты так сильно хочешь, да?

Борис улыбнулся, оторвавшись от губ Тео. На его щеках пятнами проступил румянец. Глаза его блестели, и похоже он сам ошалел от собственных наглости, возбуждения, и от того, что Тео позволял ему.

— Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь об этом…

— Никому, — помотал головой Борис и потёрся своим возбуждённым членом о его. — Честное слово, никому не скажу, Тео, только дай мне.

Тео позволил толкнуть себя на кровать, Борис резво выпутался из своих штанов и тут же повалился на него следом, и снова потянулся к его губам.

От мысли, что его сейчас собирался трахнуть пацан младше его на десять лет, поджимались яйца.

Борис помог снять с него штаны, лёг сверху и жадно сжал его член через белье. Тео никогда так не возбуждался от простых движений.

— Подожди, Борис. Ну же, стой…

Тео понимал, что ещё немного и кончит. Он потянулся вниз и обхватил горячий член Бориса, сжал пальцами мокрую головку, выглядывающую из-под резинки трусов, пытаясь отдрочить ему.

Борис удивлённо застонал в рот и, повторяя за ним, запустил ему руку под белье и обхватил тонкими пальцами болезненно возбуждённый член.

Трогать Бориса было приятно, он жадно отвечал на каждое движение руки Тео громким стоном. Борис не зажимался, не думал о том, как может выглядеть в глазах Тео, а просто вёл себя так, как ему хотелось. И это заводило ещё сильнее.

Борис слепо двигал бёдрами, словно уже трахал его, прижимался к нему так близко, что у Тео не получалось дёргать рукой как следует, и он просто сжимал его член.

— Тео-Тео-Тео, — повторял Борис, пока его бёдра вдруг не задрожали и он не кончил, залив пальцы Тео тёплой спермой.

В последний раз поцеловав его, прихватив нижнюю губу, Борис повалился на него, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Это было… интенсивно, — усмехнулся Тео, поёрзав под Борисом.

Сам он ещё не кончил и, смотря на такого разомлевшего Бориса, ужасно хотелось сжать свой член и спустить уже наконец.

Борис ничего не сказал, но вдруг поднял голову и неловко проехался по его телу вниз, пока не устроился между ног.

Отсасывать он не умел совсем, брал неглубоко, периодически задевал нежную кожу зубами, но Тео этого было достаточно. Он во все глаза смотрел, как усердно Борис двигал головой, на его красные, припухшие губы, растянутые вокруг собственного члена, и понял, что долго не продержится.

Борис обхватил его член у основания, начав жадно лизать головку, и именно в этот момент Тео кончил, его продрало таким жёстким удовольствием, что граничило с болью. Он не понял, почему не кончил ещё раз, когда увидел, как Борис все проглотил и даже не поморщился, а после с громким звуком выпустил его член изо рта.

— Черт… — выругался Тео, жадно наблюдая за тем, как Борис, довольно облизываясь, снова плюхнулся на него сверху.

— Ммм, — удовлетворенно промычал в ответ.

Не зная, что делать, Тео обнял Бориса и нежно погладил по спине, слушая, как тот счастливо вздыхает.

— Я люблю тебя, Тео. Ты будешь со мной встречаться?

У Тео загорели уши. Борис уже не раз ему признавался, но сам он понимал, что точно не готов к такому.

— Только после того, как тебе исполнится восемнадцать.

— Ты опять? — Борис вскинул голову, и Тео сам потянулся убрать чёрные кудри с его глаз.

— Борис, ты ещё школьник.

— А трахаться с этим школьником было нормально?

— Ты шантажировал меня!

Борис обиженно надул губы, и Тео с трудом удержался, чтобы не поцеловать его.

— Но тогда ты как заведённый повторял: «Нет, Борис, мы не можем встречаться, только после того, как тебе исполнится восемнадцать» и бла, бла, бла. Никогда бы мне не дал, — Борис кривлялся, передразнивая его, и Тео фыркнул от смеха, потому что Борис вёл себя совсем как ребёнок.

— И я бы сдержал слово! — все ещё смеясь, попытался защититься Тео.

— Как же ты меня иногда бесишь! — Борис вскочил и уверенно раздвинул Тео ноги, сам устраиваясь между ними. — В любом случае, ночь ещё не закончена. Я ещё помню, как ты ширялся наркотой. Тебе нужно очень постараться, чтобы я забыл.

Тео предвкушающе сглотнул, когда Борис осмотрел его своими чёрными глазами, и ухмыльнулся.

Похоже, ночь будет долгой.


End file.
